Catherynne M. Valente
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington, U.S. | occupation = Poet, novelist, literary critic | nationality = American | alma_mater = UC San Diego, Edinburgh University | genre = Postmodern, fantasy, mythpunk | awards = James Tiptree, Jr. Award (2006), storySouth Million Writers Award (2007), Rhysling Award (2007), Mythopoeic Award (2008), Andre Norton Award (2009) | website = }} Catherynne M. Valente (born May 5, 1979) is an award-winning American poet. novelist, and literary critic. Life Valente was born Bethany Thomas in Seattle, Washington). Her short fiction has appeared in Clarkesworld Magazine, World Fantasy Award–winning anthologies Salon Fantastique and Paper Cities, along with numerous Year's Best volumes. Her critical work has appeared in the International Journal of the Humanities under the name Bethany L. Thomas as well as in the essay anthology Chicks Dig Time Lords. Valente tours with singer/songwriter SJ Tucker, who along with her own varied discography composes albums based on Valente's work. The pair perform reading concerts throughout North America, often featuring dancers, aerial artists, art auctions featuring jewelry and paintings based on the novels, and other performances. Valente is active in the crowdfunding movement of online artists, and her novel The Girl Who Circumnavigated Fairyland in a Ship of Her Own Making was the earliest online crowdfunded book to win a major literary award before traditional publication. Valente has also published 5 books of poetry. She lives on Peaks Island, Maine, with her husband. Writing Valente's work tends to center on folkloric and mythological themes, reimagining fairy tales and genre tropes via feminist, surrealist, and postmodern lenses. Her writing is characterized by stylistic and structural experimentation as well as complex linguistic and poetic techniques. Valente coined the term mythpunk as a joke for describing her own and other works of challenging folklore-based fantasy in a blog post in 2006.A Rose in Twelve Names http://yuki-onna.livejournal.com/263738.html. Retrieved on 2010-08-26 Recognition Her debut novel, The Labyrinth, was a Locus Recommended Book, and her subsequent novels have been nominated for the Hugo, World Fantasy, and Locus awards. Her 2009 book, Palimpsest, won the Lambda Award for GLBT Science Fiction or Fantasy. Her series The Orphan's Tales won the 2008 Mythopoeic Award, and its initialt volume, The Orphan's Tales: In the night garden won the 2006 James Tiptree, Jr. Award, was nominated for the 2007 World Fantasy Award, and was The Plain Dealer #1 summer reading novel in 2007. She has also won the Rhysling Award for her speculative poetry. Awards Publications Poetry *''Music of a Proto-Suicide'' (chapbook). Brave Girl Studio, 2004.Music of a Proto-Suicide, Goodreads. Web, Jan. 30, 2019. *''Apocrypha''. Prime Books, 2005. ISBN 0-8095-5074-1 *''Oracles: A Pilgrimage''. Canton, OH: Prime Books, 2006. ISBN 0-8095-0045-0 *''The Descent of Inanna''. Papaveria Press, 2006. Novels *''The Labyrinth''. Canton, OH; Prime Books, 2004. ISBN 1-894815-65-3 *''The Ice Puzzle''. 2004.Bibliography, Catherynne M. Valente, Fantasy Book Review. Web, Jan. 30, 2019. *''Yume No Hon: The book of dreams''. Canton, OH: Prime Books, 2005. ISBN 0-8095-1087-1 *''The Grass-Cutting Sword''. Holicong, PA: Prime Books, 2006. ISBN 0-8095-6230-8 *''Palimpsest''. New York: Bantam, 2009. ISBN 0-553-38576-3 *''Deathless''. New York: Tor, 2011. ISBN 0-7653-2630-2 *''Myths of Origin: Four short novels'' (The Labyrinth, Yume No Hon: The book of dreams, The Grass-Cutting Sword, & Under in the Mere). Stirling, NY: Wyrm, 2011. ISBN 1-890464-14-7 *''Six-Gun Snow White''. Burton, MI: Subterranean Press, 2013. *''The Bread We Eat in Dreams''. Burton, MI: Subterranean Press, 2013. *''Radiance''. New York: Tor, 2015. *''Speak Easy'' (novella). Burton, MI: Subterranean Press, 2015. ISBN 978-1-59606-727-1 A Dirge for Prester John * The Habitation of the Blessed. San Francisco: Night Shade Books, 2010. ISBN 1-59780-199-2 * The Folded World. San Francisco: Night Shade Books, 2011. ISBN 1-59780-203-4 *''Space Opera''. New York: Simon & Schuster (Saga Press), 2018. Short fiction *''This Is My Letter to the World: The Omikuji project, cycle one''. 2010. Omikuji Project, Cycle One – Kindle Edition, Amazon.com. Web, Aug. 24, 2010. *''Ventriloquism''. Hornsea, UK: PS, 2010. *''Silently and Very Fast''. Rockville: Wyrm, 2011. Part 1, Part 2, Part 3. *''The Melancholy of Mechagirl: Stories and poems''. San Francisco, CA: Haikasoru, 2013. The Orphan's Tales *''In the Night Garden (volume 1). Bantam, 2006. ISBN 0-553-38403-1 *''In the Cities of Coin and Spice (volume 2). Bantam, 2007. ISBN 0-553-38404-X Non-fiction *''A Guide to Folktales in Fragile Dialects''. Winnetka, CA : Norilana Books, 2008. *''Indistinguishable from Magic'' (essay). Des Moines, IA: Mad Norwegian Press, 2014. Juvenile *''Smoky and the Feast of Mabon : A Magical Child story'' (illustrated by W. Lyon Martin). Crystal City, MO: Magical Child Books 2010. Fairyland series *Prequel: The Girl Who Ruled Fairyland — For a little while] (novella; illustrated by Ana Juan). New York: Tor, 2011. *''The Girl Who Circumnavigated Fairyland in a Ship of Her Own Making''. New York: Feiwel & Friends, 2011. *''The Girl Who Fell Beneath Fairyland and Led the Revels There''. New York: Feiwel & Friends, 2012. *''The Girl Who Soared over Fairyland and Cut the Moon in Two''. New York: Feiwel & Friends, 2013. *''The Boy Who Lost Fairyland''. New York: Feiwel & Friends, 2015. *''The Girl Who Raced Fairyland All the Way Home''. New York: Feiwel & Friends, 2016. Edited *''The Book of Apex: Volume 3 of Apex magazine''. Lexington, KY: Apex, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Catherynne M. Valente, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 30, 2019. Stories *"The Oracle Alone" Music of a Proto-Suicide (2004) *"Ghosts of Gunkanjima" Papaveria Press (2005) *"The Maiden-Tree" Cabinet des Fees (2005) *"Bones Like Black Sugar" Fantasy Magazine (2005) *"Psalm of the Second Body" PEN Book of Voices (2005) *"Ascent Is Not Allowed" The Minotaur in Pamplona (2005) *"Thread: A Triptych" Lone Star Stories (2006) *"Urchins, While Swimming" Clarkesworld Magazine (2006) *"Milk and Apples" Electric Velocipede (2006) *"Temnaya and the House of Books" Mythic (2006) *"A Grey and Soundless Tide" Salon Fantastique (2006) *"A Dirge For Prester John" INTERFICTIONS (2007) *"The Ballad of the Sinister Mr. Mouth" Lone Star Stories (2007) *"La Serenissima" Endicott Studio (2007) *"The Proslogium of the Great Lakes" Farrago's Wainscot (2007) *"A Buyer's Guide to Maps of Antarctica" Clarkesworld Magazine (2008) *"Tales of Beaty and Strangeness: City of Blind Delights" Clockwork Phoenix (2008) *"The Hanged Man" Farrago's Wainscot (2008) *"An Anthology of Urban Fantasy: Palimpsest" Paper Cities, ed. Ekaterina Sedia (2008) *"The Harpooner at the Bottom of the World" Spectra Pulse Magazine (2008) *" Golubash, or, Wine-War-Blood-Elegy" Federations (2009) *" The Secret History of Mirrors" Clockwork Phoenix 2 (2009) *" A Book of Villainous Tales:A Delicate Architecture" Troll's Eye View (2009) *"The Radiant Car Thy Sparrows Drew" Clarkesworld Magazine (2009) *"The Anachronist's Cookbook" Steampunk Tales (2009) *"A Between Books Anthology:Proverbs of Hell" The Stories in Between (2010) *"The Days of Flaming Motorcycles" Dark Faith (2010) *"Secretario" Weird Tales (2010) *"Thirteen Ways of Looking at Space/Time" Clarkesworld Magazine (2010) *"How to Become a Mars Overlord" Lightspeed Magazine (2010) *"15 Panels Depicting the Sadness of the Baku and the Jotai" Haunted Legends (2010) *"In the Future When All's Well" Teeth (2011) *"A Voice Like a Hole" Welcome to Bordertown (2011) *"The Wolves of Brooklyn" Fantasy Magazine (2011) *"The Girl Who Ruled Fairyland—For a Little While" Tor.com (2011) *"White Lines on a Green Field" Subterranean Magazine (2011) See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds In 2009, Valente donated her archive to the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America (SFWA) Collection] in the department of Rare Books and Special Collections at Northern Illinois University. *Catherynne M. Valente Papers, 2007-2012, Northern Illinois University Notes External links ;Poems *Individual poems ;Audio / video *Catherynne M. Valente at YouTube *Catherynne M. Valente is a Mythpunk: Interview on the Geek's Guide to the Galaxy podcast, 2010 ;Books *Catherynne M. Valente at Amazon.com * ;About *Catherynne M. Valente Official website * Catherynne M. Valente weblog Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Postmodernists Category:American fantasy writers Category:American science fiction writers Category:American women poets Category:Women science fiction and fantasy writers Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:Hugo Award winning writers Category:American women novelists Category:Writers from Seattle, Washington Category:Women writers from Washington (state) Category:American novelists Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets